scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online is a game currently available on Cartoon Network.com. Main Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. *Velma Dinkley *Angel Dynamite *Fred Jones, Sr. *Sheriff Bronson Stone *Mystery Inc.'s parents *Professor Pericles Main Villains *Slime Mutant (called a Slime Monster in the game) *Gator Person (2 of them were enemies and 1 was not a boss) *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Girl (called Ghost of Alice May in the game) *The Phantom (not to beconfused with the white ghost who was also called the Phantom who was seen in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *The Gnome *Humungonauts *The Fright Hound *The Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *The Cicada Creature *Lord Infernicus *The Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Danny Darrow *The Wizards: Red Wizard and White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freaks *Manticore *Headless Creature (called Headless Horror in the game) *Shadowy figure Costumes from the Museum *Slime Monster *Gator Person - Green Gator Person *Ghost Truck *Man-Crab *Que Horrifico *Ghost Of Alice May *Phantom *Gnome *Humungonaut - Green Humungonaut *Frighthound *Vampire *Char Gar Gothakon *Cicada Monster *Lord Infernicus *Shadow Orc *Aphrodite *Old Man Darrow *Wizard - White Wizard *Nightfright *Fish Freak - Fish Freak Leader *Manticore *Headless Horror *shadowy figure Weapons for the player *Umbrella *Ham Leg *Balloon Animal *Skewer *Frying Pan *Sausage String *Corn Dog *Lollipop Weapons for the monsters *Slime Monster - Slimy Hands *Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands *Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar *Man-Crab - Crab Claws *Que Horrifico - Mummy Hands *Ghost Of Alice May - Claws *Phantom - Electric Hands *Gnome - Paralisant Hands *Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands *Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws *Vampire - Creepy Hands *Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream *Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm *Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws *Shadow Orc - Fists of Fury and Bazooka *Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow *Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker *Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast *Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge *Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks *Manticore - Flying body and Legs *Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime *shadowy figure-sharp cloak hands Monsters unmasked *Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo *Green, Blue, and Brown Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator *Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton *Man-Crab - Bud Shelton *Que Horrifico - Mary Ann Geerdon *Ghost Girl - Alice May *Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) *Gnome - Gil Littlefoot *Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner *Fright Hound - Itself (Created By Jason's Mother) *Vampire - Sheila Altoonian *Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts *Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam *Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) *Shadowy Orc - Maxwell *Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe *Danny Darrow - Himself *White Wizard - Mr. Wang *Nightfright - Arcus Fentonproof *Fish Freak Leader - Ernesto *Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" *Headless Horror - Marion Sparta *shadowy figure-pericles Places Spook Museum Store Crystal Cove Beach Crystal Cove Docks Sewers City Hall Crystal Cove Police Station Crystal Cove High School Daphne's House Shaggy's House Fred's House House For Rent Amusement Park Chen's Coffee Terrorpheum Mermaid Theater Gnale's Construction Animal Asylum Fruitmeirs Cicada Fair Royal Knight's Faire Cementery Forest Botanical Garden Locations That Can Be Reached By the Mystery Machine *Crystal Cove (Main Location) *Gatorsburg *Foggy Highway *Train Station *Darrow University *City Outskirts Baddies Gator Person's minions (Mechanic Gators) *Mini devil car *Giant fly *Man-Crabs's minions (Brown Crabs) *Que Horifico's minions (look like humanoid tiki creatures) *Bat *Phantom's minions (Toy monkies playing drums) *Mini Gnome *Dozer with ball *Mrs.Wyatt's minions (Robot Spiders) *Wolf *Alien Octopus *Cicada Creature's minions (Mini Cicadas) *Lord Infernicus's minions (Fire Heads) *Mini Motorcycles *Aphrodite's minions (Man-Eating Roses) *Red Dragons *Fish Freaks *Zombies *manticores minions (Scarab Beetles) *Headless Horror's minions (Shrunken Heads) *slime mutant's minions(rats) *bear rugs *floating chairs Trophies *Fred Jones, Sr. (for defeating 10 enemies) *Sheriff Bronson Stone (for defeating 40 enemies) *Fred Jones, Jr. (for defeating 100 enemies) *Angie Dinkley (for getting 100 Scooby Snacks) *Angel Dynamite (for getting 300 Scooby Snacks) *Velma Dinkley (for getting 800 Scooby Snacks) *Colton Rogers (for digging up 5 bushes) *Skipper Shelton (for digging up 30 bushes) *Scooby-Doo (for digging up 80 bushes) *Nan Blake (for getting 2 costumes) *Thorn (for getting 4 costumes) *Daphne Blake (for getting 8 costumes) *Franklin Fruitmeir (for getting 2 destinations for the Mystery Machine) *Mystery Machine (for getting 6 destinations for the Mystery Machine) *Greta Gator (for defeating 30 enemies in Gatorsburg) *Rung Ladderton (for defeating 30 enemies at mountainside caverns) *H.P. Hatecraft (for defeating 30 enemies at Darrow University) *Odnarb (for defeating 30 enemies at the train station) *Vincent Van Ghoul (for defeating 30 enemies at Van Ghoul Mansion) *Spike Cavanaugh (for defeating 30 enemies at the oil rig) *Professor Pericles (for getting two treasure maps) *Charlie the Robot (for getting one health power-up) *Miner 49er (for getting one speed power-up) *Brad Chiles (for getting two speed power-ups) *Space Kook (for defeating 13 bosses) *Captain Cutler’s Ghost (for solving 26 sidequests) *Cassidy Williams (for getting 4 treasure maps) *Judy Reeves (for getting 3 health power-up) Trivia *Fantzee Pantz's name was mispelled as Fantzee Pantzee. *Alot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. *Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). *The Headless Creature is shown to spit and have the ability to make poison and slime, but it never shows that the TV show that Mr. Headless Horror doesn't shoot acid. * The balloon animal and the umbrella are the only weapon that are not associated with food. External Links *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online] Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated